


Tumble

by neyllah



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, Akakuro - Freeform, Akakuro week day 2, Colors, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate AU with colors lol what do you call that, Soulmates, seeing colors for the first time kinda thing, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyllah/pseuds/neyllah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world burst into colors in a quick blink, and now as he sat up and stared at the person in front of him, he understood the things he never did want to understand before.</p>
<p>The Cherry blossoms were pink, the soil was brown, the wild flowers were a fair white, and the sky was blue. </p>
<p>As blue as his soulmate's eyes.</p>
<p>Akashi understood so many things in a matter of seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of Akakuro Week: Upside down

Akashi Seijurou could not fully understand why the world had to be so dull, a seemingly endless array of black and white and different shades of grey to everyone’s eyes, until one would meet his or soul mate. Was it God’s decision? He never would know. But with all the questions he had in mind, he figured that he really could not be bothered by it. After all, it would be most convenient for him for his world to stay as a monotone haven. The colors, no matter how much they sounded so beautiful when described by someone else fortunate enough to have met a partner for life, would only serve as a distasteful distraction for Akashi. 

Besides, those wonderful colors they speak of could go away as easily as they came. Akashi had seen firsthand the face of his father as the colors, whatever they looked like, drained away from his world to be replaced once more by monochrome, after his mother breathed her last. And just as how dull the world originally was, so did the rest of his father’s life turned out to be. There was no life in his voice, no vigor in his movements. 

At that very second, Akashi decided he would spare himself from such anguish. 

He had things to do, places to be, responsibilities to take care of. At the age of sixteen, just about the time when cherry blossom petals started to pool on people’s feet and blanket rivers, Akashi was certain he would very much rather not meet his soul mate and his soulmate not to meet him. He may seem to be a heartless man, but breaking out a rejection was not so easy even for someone like him. Because should he ever meet his soulmate, he would not waste time pushing him or her away, gladly chasing back the blacks and whites and greys he had grown accustomed to. 

Or so he thought.

It was a Sunday, a little past lunchtime, when Akashi realized he should not have underestimated what colors can do. 

Miraculous as it seemed, Akashi got the whole day all to himself with zero paper work and zero reports to submit. He got up pleasantly late to his surprise, as no servants braved his bedroom to wake him, and then he had learned after much inquiry that his father was out of the country and did not leave him business matters to attend to in his absence. It was rare, almost unheard of, so Akashi asked no further and let things be. 

At eleven he ate early lunch. Fed up with the familiar dull walls of his house, he went outside. 

He did not bring anything with him, save for the simple clothes he wore and his wallet. Without a place in mind, he paced along the riverbanks absentmindedly. Cherry blossom trees lined the sides and he basked under its shade. 

“ _Mama!_ ” The sound of a child’s voice entered Akashi’s ears, and he was compelled to stop on his tracks and observe. He spotted a little girl standing at the spot where the river’s water met with soil and her shoes and socks were soaked. It did not look like she minded, but her mother surely did think it was worrisome. 

Listening to their conversation, he had learned the fascination of the little girl with the wet cherry blossom petals in her hands, or rather, the descriptions her mother told her. 

_Pink_ , like cotton candies and blush ons, _pink_ like lemonade on stalls, like strawberry ice creams and marshmallows and fizz. _Pink._ Akashi frowned. He did not understand the sparkle in the woman’s eyes nor her child’s delight to the unknown. How could she describe something so wonderful, he did not get it. 

Colors. Other colors. Who needed them? Blacks and whites did possess a beauty of their own, and he tried to describe said beauty in his head yet came up with nothing. 

He turned and walked away, and moved on. 

But just for a few steps. 

“ _Watch out!_ ”

 A male voice, so soft it was barely a shout but Akashi did sense the urgency coating the fair warning. He turned his head towards its direction, curious about the reason behind it, and learned much to his surprise, that the reason was _him_.

 Akashi did not have time to step away and move. The next thing he saw was a black and white dog and the owner of the voice.

 And a pair of _colored_ eyes.

 The next thing he registered was the pain on his back and on his neck, and his elbows also hurt but he was yet to stop tumbling and rolling down the slope of the artificial riverbank.

 He closed his eyes shut. His vision was filled with a blur of something he could not quite understand yet but he knew one thing, and that was how dizzying all of it were. His head was spinning. He did not open his eyes until he felt his body stop half bent right where the slope ended, and to his utter shock, the dull world he vowed to embrace did not seem so dull anymore. 

Akashi was stunned still, his mouth agape. In his position, as he tilted his head back to look at his surroundings, everything seemed to hang off the clear spring skies. 

Skies that were cloudless and so pristine. Skies that resembled a pair of wide eyes, the last thing he saw before his tumbling demise. 

His world burst into colors in a quick blink, and now as he sat up and stared at the person in front of him, he understood the things he never did want to understand before. Akashi understood so many things in a matter of seconds. 

The cherry blossoms were _pink_ , like the small bruises on his elbows and knees, and that soft, glowing hue on the other male’s cheeks. 

The grass was green, as they said in school, green like the boy’s untied shoelaces that Akashi guessed was the main culprit of their little accident. 

The soil was brown, like the mud that clung on the other’s shoes. Brown like the dog leash that the other still held. The dog it was supposed to keep at bay was missing.

The river flowers were a different kind of white, much more alive and fair, and very much like the stranger’s skin. Akashi could only imagine how soft and smooth they were, and how he probably would never tire letting his finger graze over it.

The sky, they said, was blue. As blue as _his soulmate’s_ eyes. As blue as _his soulmate’s_ hair. And Akashi knew, the longer he stared, the longer he looked at them, that it was his most favorite color of all and he loved it.

He stood up, and his soulmate continued to stare at him, speechless, until he walked over and offered his hand. It took a few seconds more before the other accepted, a warm palm and fingers clasped into his own. Akashi was right. His skin was soft. 

They met each other’s eyes, and they were much closer this time. 

“Akashi Seijurou.” He smiled, still not letting go of the hand. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” The other smiled back, not daring to pull his hand away. 

Akashi then understood fully how the mother from before could describe things with sublimity, why his father became a lifeless business robot, why the colors were so addicting that it was impossible to picture life without them again.

The colors brought the person he would want to dedicate the rest of his life to.

The colors brought love.

‘ _Arf!’_


End file.
